


Feels Like The First Time

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: After months of dating, Monty and Vanessa finally decide to share their first time together. If that is if her father doesn't catch them in the act...





	Feels Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Phineas and Ferb, including its characters. Oh, and for the title, it is not in relation to the Foreigner song.

Saturday Night. It was perhaps the most funnest night of them all.

You can imagine the things that happen on a Saturday night like this. There could've been a huge tailgate party prior to a football game. There would've been drunk college co-eds running naked in the streets of Danville, heck, maybe there would've been an awesome concert.

But for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, she was planning to do something she always wanted to do. She wanted her first time with the one guy she loved ever since their first encounter, and that was Monty Monogram. After all, the reason she was attracted to him was it because he wasn't just the son of Francis Monogram, the major of OWCA. It wasn't just for that awesome jetpack that he rode in on.

But the only reason that Vanessa liked Monty...

...was because he was just so darned handsome. And quite sexy to boot. Maybe it was because of his cool exterior or his voice. Maybe it was both.

What started this special occasion for Vanessa was in the form of a text message. She texted Monty to meet her on top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters around midnight. Of course, if it meant having to sneak out of the house when his father wasn't looking, or if he went to bed. Seeing the delight she had on her face, she put her phone away and started preparing herself for tonight.

If that is, if her father, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz wouldn't shut the hell up about it, then Vanessa would have an easier time getting ready!

"So Vanessa, which idea do you like better? The Nacho-inator or the Flatul-inator?" Dr. Doof said with a bragging tone, "The Nacho-inator forces the entire Tri State Area to be covered in nacho cheese sauce, while the Flatul-inator forces people to fart uncontrollably. What do you think?"

Vanessa wasn't listening, and thank goodness for that. She was busy putting on her lacy black bra and panties while finishing her attire with a black see-thru nightie. She couldn't stand to see her father brag about which experiment to choose on his nemesis, Perry The Platypus.

"You know... come to think of it, maybe those experiments wouldn't work on Perry after all..." Doof muttered to himself, "How about the idea of a wiener-inator? That way it can transform everyone in the Tri-State area into wieners? What do you say?"

"Well, Dad, how about..." Vanessa said as she approached her dad...

...and scooted him out of her room!

"Get lost, dad! I'm trying to go to bed!" Vanessa shouted, proceeding to shut the door in her father's face!

"So, you'll agree with my idea? Good thinking! I'm right on it!" Dr. Doof exclaimed gleefully while leaving to go to his lab.

"It's about time..." Vanessa muttered to herself. It was about time she got sick with his bullshit for one night.

As Vanessa proceeded to sit down in front of the mirror to brush her hair, she heard knocking coming behind her. It sounded like it was coming from the window. Of course, by looking at the window through the mirror, Vanessa knew exactly who it was.

"It's open!" she shouted.

Following her command, her boyfriend Monty Monogram opened up the window and managed to slide under it, therefore entering Vanessa's room. Good thing his jetpack managed to have a safety mode installed there, which made less noise on a day-to-day basis.

"Hey Vanessa." Monty smiled.

"Hey handsome. Glad to see you still have your jetpack with you." Vanessa giggled while still brushing her hair.

"Thanks. I swear, cars can be so outdated." Monty explained as he took his jetpack off, "That's why I bring this baby wherever I go. Makes it very easy to see you."

"Definitely..." Vanessa said, being lost in his eyes.

The conversation only managed to last a short time. They couldn't get enough of the gaze they had in their eyes right about now. No matter what anyone said, they definitely made a cute couple. And they were about to show their detractors why.

Vanessa couldn't help but visualize what Monty would look like without his usual gray hoodie and his tight gray jeans. By god, she was blushing from both the outside on the inside.

"You look very sexy tonight..." Vanessa whispered to him, as she managed to take a step closer to where Monty was standing. His heart was beating like the speed of a rocket going up in the air.

"I could say the same..." Monty whispered back, just moments away from feeling Vanessa's heartbeat with his.

They stood face to face while feeling each other's auras with so much sexual tension. Her eyes met with his. Their bodies nearly molding into one like a puzzle. Their lips inching very close from one another.

And then, as if an explosion was created somewhere in the universe, their lips finally met through a warm touch. The kiss sent through a warm aura throughout their bodies. The kind of aura that made Monty wrap his arms around Vanessa's waist and her arms sent wrapping around Monty's neck.

Through the kiss, Monty inserted his tongue straight inside her mouth. The tip of his tongue began swimming slowly around her teeth and gums, while Vanessa emitted a row of passionate moans inside her. The moans she'd been emitting forced her hands to get a hold of Monty's hoodie. She was urging to get it off and see what his shoulders and his arms looked like.

Monty heard her pleas quite well. They broke off the kiss in a minute, so that Monty could finally take his gray hoodie off.

When he did, Vanessa stared at an amazing sight. His muscles was gleaming from his shoulders and all across his arms. Not to mention that he had such a muscular chest to top it all off. For being the son of Major Monogram, Monty knew how to stay fit.

"Wow... I didn't know you worked out..." Vanessa said, forming a madly blush on her cheeks.

"What can I say, it hurts to be a little sexy..." Monty chuckled lightly.

They would've talked more, but they just decided to go along with kissing some more. This time, the kissing got a bit rougher. But to add pleasure, Vanessa's tongue was now dominating the second generation Monogram.

Monty on the other hand, took his hands and got a grab of Vanessa's nightie straps. He gently sent the nightie down falling straight to Vanessa's soft little feet. Their kiss between each other only fueled their sexual hunger for each other.

The hunger in which they ended up falling down on Vanessa's bed and continuing their hot makeout session. Monty's hands did a good job of handling Vanessa's bra-straps. Taking off each strap one at a time before the lacy bra that Vanessa was wearing fell down to the floor instantly.

The sly smirk on Monty's face said it all. Vanessa had such the firmest breasts she ever had. It was mostly like a B-cup and yet it looked like a C-cup at first. Monty tried to get a hold of her firm rack, but Vanessa decided to stop it from there by teasing him.

"Uh uh..." Vanessa said nicely, grabbing Monty's forearms just in time, "Why don't you let me handle this..."

Vanessa then decided to get off Monty for a bit and go to work on the button of his pants. Taking that button off, alongside the zipper of this pants, Vanessa gently slid them off his lower body. But that forced Monty's erected cock to emerge out of his jeans.

"Looks like little Monty's ready to play..." Vanessa giggled seductively.

Her hand grasped his hardened rod and sent the tip of her tongue sliding up the tip of his stick. Carefully, Vanessa managed to lodge her whole mouth inside his throbbing muscle. His manhood had such a spicy taste, and it was making Doofenshmirtz's daughter beg for a whole lot more. She decided to go a much smoother pace, taking time to feel the spicy taste of his manhood over and over again.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... damn..." Monty moaned lightly while feeling sparks coming from his lower body. He bit his tongue feeling's Vanessa's entire tongue wrapped between his two legs. His member was taking one hell of a salivating beating thanks to her sweet soft lips.

While Vanessa was sucking him off one at a time, the pressure that was getting to Monty forced him to take off his white wifebeater. Looking up at a blushed Monty, Vanessa looked at his impressive work of art that was his abs. They were clean-cut and shined very well from the moonlight. Oh, how she wanted to feel her fingertips all around his abdomen area. She was looking to make a man out of Monty.

Vanessa decided that she'd had enough of sucking Monty for now and decided to stand up. In the process, she decided to turn around and tease Monty once again.

"That's right. Show me all of it..." Monty said with his tone of voice so warm and seductive.

Willing to do anything to please Monty, Vanessa decided to bend over by taking her lacy black panties and slowly dropping them into the floor. As she did however, Monty howled like a horny wolf on the inside. He was impressed of how shaven Vanessa was from the front. Even when the letter 'V" was emblazoned on her 'swimsuit region'.

"You like...?" She seductively spoke.

"Oh, I definitely like..." Monty chuckled in amusement.

"Well, then... get ready to ride me, stallion..." Vanessa said with a murmur.

Carefully, Vanessa got up on Monty's lap while looking down at his hardened cock. She positioned her walls right on the base of his rod and gently, her hips were sent reeling down on his erection that forced a light moan coming from Vanessa.

"Ohhhhhhhh...!" she moaned. Monty never knew how warm Vanessa's womb felt coming from the base of his penis. It sent a hot sensation all throughout his groin. Enjoying this hot pleasure, Monty took his hands and got a good grab of Vanessa's soft silky ass. She wouldn't like it when a creep would get away from grabbing her ass, but since Monty grabbed it with his bare hands, it felt so satisfying. **  
**

For extra pleasure, Vanessa decided to gyrate her hips and pop up and down at a smoother pace. Monty was unable to break free from Vanessa's control and so far, he didn't care. His hardened muscle was getting pumped up and enlarged with each bounce Vanessa gave him.

"Ahh... Vanessa..." Monty moaned once again. A few upward thrusts sent Monty on the brink of dehydration, but nothing was gonna stop him from his romantic moment with the one he desired.

The way the head of his penis hitting Vanessa right in the womb forced loud shudders through her, sending her through a sexual tailspin. He kept hitting her 'g' spot successfully, even though her 'G' spot was somewhere around her breasts. Luckily for Monty, he managed to get that spot too, which sent an orgasmic shockwave coming through Vanessa like crazy!

"Oh, Monty! Yes!" she cried out when she realized that Monty was this close to reaching pre-cum status.

She decided to stop for a little while and stand up. What did she have on her mind?

"Hmmmmm, what does my pretty jewel want now...?" Monty smirked with pleasure.

With a pleasing tone, Vanessa got on the bend and decided to bend over on all fours like a fox wagging his tail.

"C'Mon, Monty... take me..." she whispered to him. Her voice almost sounded so much like a hot seductress.

Being turned on by her melodic tone, Monty approached her from behind, hoping to make a woman out of her girlfriend. With a deep breath, Monty positioned the rim of his rod and carefully plunged inside her womb. That sensation made Vanessa's insides tingle in hot pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Vanessa moaned once again, while her hunky boy-toy slowly pushed in and out of her womb in a normal pace. The sound of his testicles hitting her right in the pavement was enjoyable from a male's point of view. It sounded a bit like a paddle ball being hit over and over again.

Monty's body started to turn red hot and he was glistening with sweat. He didn't know how long he was gonna keep this up. But what in the hell did he know? He was having the total time of his life! He dreamed of his hard red erection plunging inside Vanessa for a long time now.

But something started to shake inside Monty. It was almost about time for his eruption. His thrusts started to increase, his grunting grew very vicious, his body heating up with sexual tension. With her girlfriend's increasing moans coming from her body and the hot piercing aura infecting their sex glands, Monty was ready to blow up like a firecracker.

"Crap... I'm cumming. I'M CUMMING!" Monty grunted hesistantly, as with one more thrust...

"OhhhhhhhhHHHHHHH, MONTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

With one single scream, Vanessa felt his every ounce of seed shoot her like the speed of a shotgun bullet. Monty kept filling her up repeatedly and repeatedly until he nearly passed out from the sensation he took. The room was spinning out of control and both Monty and Vanessa were both spent. Their combined body heat made them gleam heavenly through the moon like it was magnificent masterpieces.

"Monty... that was... incredible!" Vanessa panted, "I never felt anything like that in my life..."

"Me neither..." Monty panted as well, "I may pass out from the thrusts, but I don't care..."

"I don't care either..." Vanessa whispered, "That was the best first time... I've ever had..."

With a chuckle, Monty brought Vanessa back up and enchanted her with a warm kiss. The kind of kiss that would end a perfect night. But before they kept on kissing barenaked and sweaty...

...the door opened up on them!

"Hey Vanessa, your idea about the wiener-nator worked!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz happily exclaimed, walking in on them without knowing it, "And take a look at this gun! It's almost shaped like a nine-inch kielbasa!"

Monty and Vanessa looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz and freaked out completely!

"AGH!" Vanessa screamed frantically, covering her naked body from her father, "Dad! What the hell?"

"Vanessa, your ideas really do come to life!" Dr. Doof smiled at his daughter, "I should call up Popular Mechanics and see what they think!"

"Dad! Please shut the door, okay!?" Vanessa screamed at Heinz once again.

"Okay okay. Geez, you're a little bit grouchy today. I don't know why..." Doofenshmirtz muttered before he shut the door behind him.

Vanessa blushed with embarrassment. She would never thought that her father would walk in on their session! But now that she caught her and Monty, Vanesa now wished that she could hide in her bed until she was old enough not to walk.

She looked beside her and saw Monty covering his privates with a Mary McGuffin doll!

"Really? My Mary McGuffin doll?" Vanessa added, being disturbed by the way Monty was covering himself, "Couldn't you have grabbed something comfortable, like a pillow or something!"

"Look, it's not fair that I hesistated!" Monty cried out in defense.

"Well, it doesn't matter. At least my father's gone and didn't notice you..." Vanessa said, while trying to look for her underwear.

But before they can start to re-dress, Doofenshmirtz re-opened the door and turned on the light. With a suspicious look on his face, he stared down Monty like he was an angry god.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Major Monobrow's son...?" Doof sternly said to Monty.

The way that Vanessa's father stared down on him, made Monty descend into his own personal hell.

"I... am so... fucked..." Monty said in shame.

He knew that he and Vanessa should've thought of a place for their first time in the first place. Maybe Monty should think about that same decision next time, if that is...

...if there ever is a next time between him and Vanessa again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Talk about getting caught in the act. But at least it was hot.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Until then, it's samba time!


End file.
